dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sarutobii2
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board, visit our , or ask one of our administrators. |} Eh? I didn't know you were interested in Dragon Ball. :/ Though I'm gonna assume you just made a one-time-edit to something you thought needed to be edited, huh? 04:21, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Oh cool. I watched that recently too, a month ago or so. Nice to see Goku and Vegeta go all out. 04:34, November 7, 2015 (UTC) re: DBS IKR? :D Can't wait for the anime to finally get past those movie retellings and get to the juicy stuff! >_> <_< If only the manga were weekly rather than monthly >_< 02:27, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, not really. You already know what's gonna happen. Though, it's not the exact same as the movie. There are a boatload of differences, inconsistencies & changes (literally, Bulma's birthday takes place on a cruise ship in Super) from the movie. And oh, there's the god-awful episode 5 of Super (like, don't watch that, the animation looks like it was drawn by 9-year-olds). 04:09, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm trying man, I'm trying. I would like it a lot if we could catch in chat once my schedule clears up :D 13:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) The Catch Up Ready to chat and catch up on old times, man :P Whenever you're ready. 07:43, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Help Thank you, for your recent contributions. I really appreciate it, Sarutobi. --[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:19, October 27, 2016 (UTC)---- Super Saiyan Super Saiyan can be a catch-all term for each form, as well as the name of the first form. And no, that is not Super Saiyan, that is Super Saiyan 2. Watch the rest of the fight, and go look at an image of Super Saiyan 2 Son Gokū, and you'll see what I mean. That fight, he was a Super Saiyan 2. Just like when he fought Zamasu in U10. I listed it as Super Saiyan 2 here for that very reason, and any of the images you see here will show you it is Super Saiyan 2.—Mina Țepeș 06:14, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Naruto full color Would you want a link for Naruto Full Color manga? I know you're a big Naruto fan, so am I so I though i'd share it. Also, i'm very pleased at your recent contributions of getting HD quality so I don't always have to. -- 07:35, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :Well, you’re welcome. I just thought of emptying some space on my computer was like “how about letting Saru get it too since he likes editing Naruto wiki AND there is a lot of bad images of Manda (anime) that would be better with their manga versions”. But then I checked and it seems it has already been done by another user. And thanks for the help it feels great to have an extra around here while I can do the maintenance of the wiki. And you’ve been a big for me. Seeing how you're also a OP fan, what's your opinion of the current arc, I'm pretty underwhelmed with the anime so I won't even ask about that at all lol -- 02:58, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, the current manga arc feels very nostalgic in terms of how much Big Mom somewhat reminds me of Moriah, I know it’s a bit cliche to say that, but it really does have that feeling of what I originally thought Magellan’s power was. It makes me question if we’ll finally get Jinbe as a straw hats because they really need him in the straw hats. I was pretty down on this arc until the reveal of Sanji’s amazing backstory. I cannot wait for Kaido to emerge in Wano. -- 02:00, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Render The high majority of our Super Saiyan articles use ''full colour renders in the appearance sections; do not adjust the article simply because you feel like it looks better, when you've already been corrected. Furthermore, we generally use anime images (or in this case, a render from the movie where the form first debuted) over manga images where applicable. And additionally, anyone who knows Gokū's physical build knows that his body has shrunk, you can see it just by looking at him as a Super Saiyan God. We don't need a non-coloured manga image of Vegeta to prove that.—Mina Țepeș 09:58, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Howdy Indeed. :P Well, I can't say I'm "enjoying" DBS as a whole, but it has its moments. I thought they brought Freeza back really well. As for OP, man, I gotta friend who's just restless waiting for action. Think I've learned from this past year that Oda just takes his time with everything. We're gonna be in our late 30's early 40's by the time OP ends. As for Boruto, hmm, too early for me to tell. It's decent so far, I just wanna know what the hell Boruto's dojutsu is. So how about you? And how've you been? 07:20, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Kale Seeing herms translation, I don't see a single mention of Broli.. so yeah saiyanisland def pulled that out of their ass. Thanks man. QuakingStar (talk) 01:34, July 13, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, this is why I wanted to make sure it was run through someone else before going off half-cocked.—Mina Țepeș 01:52, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Question Unless there's a source that explicitly states "Naruto is the leader of a re-established Uzumaki Clan", I'd deduce that listing him as such is too presumptuous. ;P 17:50, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :Well, Dogtooth did foresee a "horrific future", right? ;P 18:00, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, I noticed that MangaStream was slacking yesterday. Went to orojackson.com and thank god they had that Jaimini's box suggestion. Thanks anyway though :D And jeez, the Straw Hats are screwed lmao. 01:25, July 22, 2017 (UTC) :::O.o It did? Holy shit. When and where? 16:18, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:Emblems I'm really tired and just woke up. What "emblems"? Did I do something I've forgotten about, or was that meant for NWG?—Mina Țepeș 16:15, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: First thank you so much for your help, Saru. Really amazing contribution on our wiki. It really came in handy for the wiki. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 13:29, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Kaido Re: Day Naruto Become Hokage - Naruto OVA. Why would anyone think that was a Boruto OVA? Re: Video game OVA - hmm, I haven't seen it... :/ Didn't even know there was one... Re: Kaido - Ok, that would be insane. I mean, it fits because Kaido obviously would be happy with death since he's tried so many times... plus it adds to the lore of the Will of D. He and Teach would be the only... "evil" ones, I suppose. Also, from last week's chapter, Nami's bounty is going to explode. 00:39, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :I'll maybe check it out, if I have the time. Regarding the Wano arc, maybe this will be the "incident" that was alluded to in the Dressrosa arc regarding the newly formed Straw Hat Grand Fleet? :Regarding the current arc right now, NO, I haven't been enjoying it. It has been boring. So much hype for the "Year of Sanji" only to realize that it's not necessarily been what I would've expected. I seriously wanted Sanji to fight his family, all-or-nothing battle, but nope. Sure, there have been a couple shocking moments here and there, but the general lack of action is ugh. :Thus, OP has been on the back-burner for me as of late, and I've gotten interested in reading other fictional works (such as Batman :P). But remember, there's still the Reverie Arc before Wano, so maybe this isn't the last time we see the Vinsmokes? Either way, the pacing of the arc and all the breaks Oda takes has made me a bit fed up and very impatient, so I've been investing time in other things. Still will following OP for the long haul, though. 19:37, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Are you for real? �� Ugh, I should have listened to fans who predicted Oda would drag this arc out too long and wouldn’t make it to Reverie and Wano this year like he said. �� I just want this arc to be over, man �� 08:07, November 12, 2017 (UTC) RAW If you're able, can you find the RAW page for chapter 33? I'm no good at that sort of thing, I keep finding the Korean translation and even then that has a watermark.—Mina Țepeș 21:07, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Re: So Sorry man Hey, Sarutobi how's it going it man? Sorry that it took this long for me to respond. I wanted to respond to your message when I had all of my attention so I do apologize, man. The link should be with Aha. Also, I went to Naruto wiki and saw you sent me another message I didn't respond to -_-. I can explain this one. That one was because wikia had a glitch where it kept telling me I had "messages," when in fact I didn't. I stopped watching Boruto, due to my life getting more busier. But I do have enthusiasm, I just gotta ask, does it get better than the Kirigakure Arc in your opinion? I haven't seen passed that. Since I read the Mitsuki Gaiden, what's your opinion on it, was it adapted as good as I imagined it in the manga, or what was your opinion on the arc? One Piece at the moment i'm enjoying the manga as of late, I just hope it ends! But hey this is what a war with a Yonko was meant to be, no? ^^ 05:49, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Now really thinking about the Kiri arc makes me feel that it was set-up to fail, to begin with: the lack of character development at the time. Currently binge watching Boruto (side-by-side, since I haven’t seen Naruto in almost 8 years), and it makes me feel a lot of the stuff that the Kiri arc should’ve had development for Team Konohamaru Remember how good two Jounin like Kakashi and Zabuza were able to sell the first arc of Naruto? ::I feel the first arc should’ve acted as a continuation of what we seen after the Boruto movie Arc. But that is my opinion on Super, but *shrug* what can we do, people love movie anime arcs. I think its a unique way to retcon the bad stuff. I’m not a fan of Kishimoto’s Momoshiki red ogre. The best look was manga version ::I will have to grant Boruto something: I’m really excited for the Ao arc it has a lot of potential and totally a wink at Android 19, while also being its own thing. I love science fiction so I cannot wait for the Ao Arc. Who do you thing Kashin is? I think he is Jiraiya’s lost son!? I’ve seen a lot of speculation that people think its Jiraiya. What do you think of this speculation? ::Yes, I will be watching the Momoshiki arc no matter what, it has new content such as a new character and potentially a new form. I feel so bad for you guys down in Naruto wiki, given the changes in the anime, manga and movies. We went through a bad period where we had little to any clue on what to do. How will the anime version affect the pages, such as if Momoshiki were to adapt the “manga-only” fusion form? ::Blackbeard’s arrival would change the game, but if that were to happen I don’t know how Luffy could contain himself against Blackbeard. It wouldn’t shock me if Blackbeard did because I expect him also to steal Kaido’s DF eventually. I wouldn’t be surprised if Big Mom loses, but isn’t defeated and later joins Blackbeard or Kaidou. My only theory of OP is something i’ve held since I saw since Marineford. I firmly believe the final antagonists are the Yonkou that will create an alliance of following three; Big Mom, Kaido and Blackbeard. The only thing that threw this out is: Big Mom’s past has been shown so there is little indication that she’ll be around (as an antagonist for long), Kaido is more of a given since he’s been featured in posters almost clashing with Luffy, and Blackbeard is the big bad of the series. But Oda could reveal something this week that would change everything. ::Crackpot Tinfoil hat Theory: The Reverie arc tells me that Dragon and Blackbeard might have made an alliance. Wouldn’t it be cool to see something this crazy? What are some of your theories? If there is a guilty pleasure I have is talking about OP theories. ::Just watched the episodes you recommended, I actually enjoyed them. Maybe the beginning of Boruto will be a lot like DBS was in the beginning. I hope for the best. Do you like or watched Hunter x Hunter? If you have, what do you think about it? ^^ -- 15:02, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: QQ “From” is correct as its main usage implies origin. Thus, “Goku is a Saiyan from Earth” is correct. “Of” can have multiple uses, but its main usage tends to denote possession. For instance, when I talk to someone who didn’t grow up in the US and want to know their origins, they typically respond “I’m from X” as opposed to “I’m of X”. 21:31, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Tabs Thanks for pointing that out. NWG was experimenting with new tabbers, but he hasn't worked out the bugs, nor has he come back to implement them if he actually has. But he also left the infobox without the tabbers. No worries, I reverse that. Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 18:17, November 13, 2018 (UTC)